


The Great Houses

by GodAmongstMen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, House Arryn, House Baratheon, House Greyjoy, House Lannister, House Martell, House Stark, House Targaryen, House Tully, House Tyrell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAmongstMen/pseuds/GodAmongstMen
Summary: AU. What if each of the eight Great Houses in Westeros, other than the Targaryens, had beasts of their own, creatures that only called their ruling House their masters. Wolves for the Starks, Birds of Prey for the Arryns, Lions for the Lannisters, Krakens for the Greyjoys and so forth. The very structure and balance of King's Landing court would change, and no one would dare deal with a Great House without the backing of another.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Mankind was not created equal. One has only to look upon the Great Houses to know the veracity of that statement.

But the Gods, in their infinite wisdom, have charted a line that should never be crossed. They, in their might and power, have forbidden us from the foul deed of enslaving our fellow man. 

Slavery is an abomination! 

A disgrace and an injustice so deep, so that the blood of those who have suffered forever call to the Gods, weeping their lament, their cries so sordid that none of the Gods turn face. 

It is an injustice so great that the Gods themselves have issued its punishment. Death! 

An eternity in the Seven Hells is the jealous wish of the poor souls that have so defiled the decree of the Gods, and I for one wish them nothing but mercy for their folly." declared the Septon, ending the sermon on a solemn note. 

His words were regarded with somber thought, all present aware of the cause of such a speech. 

Richard was not a very pious man, having lived most of his life without the direct influence of a Septon, unlike his sisters, but the sermon nevertheless had his blood boiling. 

A minor lord in the far reaches of the North had been caught selling his fellow man to the depraved barbarians, the Essosi. 

Though he tried to sell brigands and rapists, men no better than scum, the outcry was far and wide and the reprisal swift. 

House Mormont was no more. 

Richard felt ashamed that a House so near his own could not teach its noblemen better. But alas, it was known that the Starks were followers of the Old Gods and viewed things differently than the rest of the eight, though even they had no room for such vile an act and punished the perpetrators as was befitting. 

Richard was the third son of the Great House Arryn of the Eyrie. At the age of nine-and-ten, he was a fit and unassuming man that took his House's words very seriously. "As High as Honour", indeed. 

With no prospect of inheriting his father's title, nor any large hold of his own, as was due the first and second son's respectively, Richard had grown a man ready to seek out adventure. After all, he was a son of a Great House, and wielded power that the Gods had bestowed upon him to be used. 

He had begged his father for the chance to pursue his own fortune in the Seven Kingdoms, and was granted his request but barely a fortnight ago, on his last name day. 

This was no small boon given by his father, for he could have easily been forced to marry one of the lower Houses, ensuring their undying loyalty to the Arryn Household. 

But finally, for the first time in his life, Richard Arryn was on his own. 

He had planned to leave the Eyrie the very day he was apprised of his new circumstances and would have done so were it not for his father's insistence that he remain a few days more. "Trust me." his father asked of him, and so he stayed.

Now, he could see the stay was worthwhile, for as they shuffled out of the Sept, his father's Maester, Maester Lurun, approached his father, calling to him. 

"My Lord, word has reached from King's Landing. The Queen has birthed a son. The King now has an heir! The babe has been named Jahaerys, may he live and prosper, and a moon's time of celebrations has been decreed.

As is custom with the birth of an heir, these noble celebrations include a Tourney of the Nine, in addition to the usual games of importance. 

The King has requested your presence at once, and any you choose to send as your representative as soon as possible. The Tourney will begin on the first of the Phoenix." he declared. Finished with his message, the Maester bowed low before departing. 

With a twinkle in his eye, his father regarded him, "Is that good enough an opportunity, Richard?" he asked. 

Shocked and sputtering, Richard could not but convey great gratitude. 

This was an opportunity of a lifetime, for The Tourney of the Nine was no small matter. Seldom held, with long lasting consequences to its victor. The Tourney was one of the ways the Great Houses jostled for power under the mighty gaze of the Targaryen king. 

It was a test of arms between the Nine, a place renown for creating new friendships and allies, while at the same time for the severing of ties and the paying of debts, as the Lannisters loved to say. Many a marriage had been drawn on the grounds of The Tourney, and rumor has it the wedded couple were always blessed from the Gods themselves.

The winnings alone would ensure his grandchildren would live lives of splendor. 

Richard was truly flattered. 

He had much to prepare.


	2. Aegon's Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon's Conquest begins.

It had seemed a day like any other. Warm and pleasant, the skies were blue, robins chirped and crows croaked. Wildlife scurried in the underbrush, prey and predator alike dancing to the tune that none but them heard. 

Life continuing in its ever so splendor and beauty. 

It had seemed the Gods had blessed them on that very day. To laugh and to mirth, create merriment and joy. A wonderful day. 

What a cruel joke. 

For on that very day, that same beautiful, almost magical, morning, Westeros came to know the name of a new player in the game of thrones. A new player that would rival that of the other eight, and one by one would unite them all under his black and red banner. 

He would be crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms, Leader of man and beast, Protector of the Realm and Liege to the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men. All shall cower before him and learn of the true might of Old Valyria, may they burn in the Seven Hells for all eternity. 

The first to fall had been the Unconquered Lands, land renown for its petty lords and minor fools who claimed it their home. 

Too irksome to be bothered with, the land had known no conqueror for nigh a millennium. 

Of the Great Houses, none but the White Eagle took notice of this event, the others too embroiled in their games to pose any significant hindrance. 

Beginning from his perch at Dragonstone, Aegon, son of Aenys and rider of Balerion, more commonly known as The Black Dread, quickly conquered and achieved what the other Great Houses could not.

From Maidenpool in the east 'til High Heart to the west, all fell to the young ruler, their squabbling and enmity ensuring their downfall sooner. 

Bolstered by his rapid victories, Aegon set his eyes on the Riverlands to the north. 

\-------------------------------------

"Tell me of this Great House Tully and explain to me why is it you do not advise the annexation of the lands they call their own. 

Explain to me why the last time you counseled me, your advice was to act swiftly and surely, of which I did, and yet now you counsel caution. 

And after you have done all that, tell me why is it you balk at the mere mention of their name." growled Aegon the First, self proclaimed king of the newly formed Crownlands. 

His advisor, commonly known as 'The Spider', shook his head, trepidation rising in his otherwise calm composure, threatening to disarm him of his most trusted weapon, his head. 

"Your Grace, the lands you have conquered until now were named the Unconquered Lands not because of their military might, but due to the herculean effort involved in managing them. 

By acting swiftly, you have decoupled the minor lords that ruled these lands from their only advantage, that of banding together against you. 

I had advised the implementation of said strategy because I believe it to be an effective strategy the moment our foe least expects it. 

That is no longer the case, for all have heard of your conquest, and all are now aware of your musterings and deployments. 

Furthermore, should you have proceeded to ransack the Riverlands, killing all who opposed you, you would have found your foes greater in number than you could ever have imagined. Not even your dragons would have saved you." finished Ser Meryon,

and before Aegon could protest, asked, "Tell me, what is it you know of the Great Houses, Your Grace?"

Dissatisfied with what looked to be a change of subject, Aegon reluctantly answered, always eager to expand his knowledge of Westeros. 

"I presume them to be the greatest of the Houses here at Westeros, holding sway over more land and riches than their peers. Able to field more men and the like." Aegon guessed, unsure as to where the knight was leading him. 

"You presume correct, only insofar as you've missed the whole point. Yes, the Great Houses of Westeros can field more men than any other, and yes, their influence is felt throughout the whole continent and even further. 

But what is more important, is that like you, these same Houses have powers. Gifts bestowed upon them by the very Gods. 

Take for example the Tullys. By far the weakest House of the Eight in terms of manpower and weaponry. It is even rumored there are Minor Houses that can field more troops than they can, have more coin than they do."

"Preposterous." challenged Aegon, "If there are Houses more powerful than them inside their own land then they cannot possibly be considered a Great House." he rebuked. 

"Ah, but that is it, Your Grace, I never said they were more powerful, only that they can field more men or they currently have more coin. 

No, true power lies in the Tully's grasp and some would even say they hold it more firmly than the rest of the Seven. 

Have you noticed anything strange about these lands as we have come from the east?" he asked. 

Pondering, Aegon could not but come to the conclusion that the Spider was hinting at the state of the vegetation and fields in the lands around them, the lush pastures and farmlands a boon to the feeding of his forces. 

"You mean the greenery and the richness of the land, do you not?" 

"Yes. These lands are of rich soil, perfect for cultivation and farming. As you near Riverrun, the Tully's city, it will only get better.

This was not the case no more than three centuries ago, our histories show, and while the rivers flowed with sweet water, the lands were barren and bereft.

Since their arrival, the Riverlands have become what they are today, and that is why, while the Tully's household can field no more than three thousand men, you'll find the whole of the Riverlands would not hesitate to assist them. 

Yes, even High Heart would rise against you, possibly Maidenpool as well, so that everything you have worked for until now would have been for nothing." proclaimed The Spider. 

Aegon grew uneasy. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I previously mentioned, I am going to try and entwine the story of Aegon's Conquest with that of the 'contemporary' Seven Kingdoms. Hope it doesn't hurt the flow too much, if it does I ask that you tell me so that I'll move it someplace else. As always, hope you enjoyed it. Peace out :)


	3. Aegon's Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Aegon's exploits. Aegon learns more about the Great Houses.

"What do you suggest I do?" inquired the new monarch, unwilling to acknowledge the misstep he would have carried out were it not for his advisor. 

After all, acknowledgement meant a debt, and not a small one at that. No, it would be better to think of it as a loyal subject's assistance, the very reward having done so. Who wouldn't want to help his own king? Nay, who would dare not assist his own king in his time of need?

As Aegon was pondering this issue, inside the chambers stepped one of the most beautiful women in the world, his wife Visenya. She was followed by Rhaenys, who wore a smirk upon her face, Aegon sure due to some beguilement or another. 

Visenya on the other hand, wore a sour look, as if she ate something that had disagreed with her. The frown was uglying her pure visage and was unwelcome to Aegon's own eyes. 'What is it now?' he somberly thought, used to Visenya's antics.

"Aegon, tell me it's not true. Tell me you do not mean to stand down now. After all we have achieved, to do so now would be pure cowardice and would shame our name so. Tell me this Imp has not ensorcelled your mind so that you forgot our very dream. Tell me it's not so." she begged him, her tone hinting of the hysteria and anguish she must have felt. 

"Visenya what is the meaning of this?" Aegon growled. "Have you lost your mind? Have your hopes and dreams so addled your brain you presume to rise above your station? By what means do you presume to know my own thoughts?" Aegon rose from his noble chair, creeping forward towards Visenya. 

"No," she wailed, rapidly backtracking until she could no more, having encountered a wall. Aegon slapped her, a relatively light touch that nevertheless stung. 

"Never presume to know the mind of your king. Never presume to tell me what I ought to do. You have shamed me in front of guests, Visenya, and that I will not tolerate. Leave us." Aegon ordered, his rage barely restrained. 

Visenya dutifully exited the room, her sorrow plain on her face, Rhaenys not far behind. "Not you." Aegon growled. "No, you will stay here and counsel me. Do not think that your actions have gone unnoticed, Rhaenys. You will be punished for this and you will make it up to Visenya or so help me Gods you will feel my wrath." he intoned. 

Rhaenys meekly complied, curtsying in acceptance, her eyes not leaving the floor. Aegon peered at her, seeming to scrutinize her for any deceit. Having found none, he sat in his chair, his temper slowly receding. 

'This was not a man one should easily cross', thought Ser Meryon, 'if that is how he treats an erring on behalf of a loved one, for you could clearly see he loved poor Visenya, I dare not think what would happen when it is not the case.'

"As you were saying, we were talking about any advice you might have on what should be done regarding House Tully, and by extension, the rest of the Great Houses." 

"Your Grace," the Spider bowed, "I fear I have no magical answer. My advice is to choose which of the Houses you cannot anger, which of the Houses should be dealt with by use of force, and which of the Houses should be put to death. 

I can only inform you of what I know about the Eight, though you'll find that there are few among your men that can inform you of even half of what I can tell." he answered.

"Go on then, tell me of what you know of the Great Houses. Their advantages, their weaknesses. What I can exploit and what is considered taboo inside this land." beckoned Aegon. 

"Where shall I begin? Your Grace, it is as the legends of the land proclaim. Of course I do not know when their powers manifested, nor do I know their exact origins, but I believe I can safely put the blame on the Gods without much guilt. 

The Great Houses of Westeros number eight. The Starks to the North, the Arryns and Baratheons to the East, the Martells and the Tyrells to the South, the Lannisters and Greyjoys to the West, while the last, the Tullys, in the Center." 

Aegon winced. Eight Great Houses were more than enough if one alone could strip him of his power faster than the blink of an eye. Something needed to be done and soon, or else his foes would use this disadvantage and nullify him of any power. 

Rhaenys listened on. 

"Why is it you suppose they have yet to attack? If it is as you said, then the Tully's have the possibility of gaining hundreds of acres of land in a very short timespan and mostly without losses to themselves." 

"As I said before, Riverrun is considered sacred in the Riverlands and any attack will surely be followed by swift retribution. 

However any attack initiated by the Tullys themselves would be met with question and every lord would have to decide if he wishes to join them based on the merit of their planning. And the people are aware of your dragons and armies. 

No, I do not think the Tullys would rise in attack against you, so long as they are not forced to do so by the others, that is." explained the knight. 

"Which of the Eight do you consider the strongest?" cut in Rhaenys, her mind deep in thought.

Startled, Aegon motioned for Ser Meryon to answer her, aware of Rhaenys' brilliance. This was after all the reason he had commanded her to stay, he thought, glancing at her fondly. 

"That depends. That very much depends." answered the Spider in deep thought. "Most of whom would stand before you would name the Lannisters, and I myself am not far behind in doing so. 

But it truly is a matter of perspective. Take for example navy prowess. Your armies were brought here by ships from Essos, I presume. Galleys and warships, huge wooden beasts that stretch to dozens of yards, manned by the finest of sailors, were they not?" he asked, and after a nod of approval from Aegon, continued. 

"Should the Iron Isles been in the east instead of the west, you would have found that none of your army would have made it here." Ser Meryon declared to the astonished faces of the Targaryens. 

"You must be jesting." Aegon growled. 

"I'm afraid I'm not, Your Grace. The Greyjoys, like yourselves and the rest of the Eight, employ beasts of great magnitude and might. 

Krakens and Sea Serpents would have devastated your fleets, guaranteeing that none of your ships would have survived. Trust me on this, I have seen it with my own two eyes the speed of which these beasts can dismantle a war galley. Even if your fleet would have numbered in the hundreds, thousands, they would not have made it here." 

"This is impossible." uttered Rhaenys, seeming a little dazed. "This is Westeros." Ser Meryon kindly informed her. 

"If we were to look at intelligence and the gathering of information, then the Arryns would surpass everyone by leagues and miles. 

There are rumors of entire flocks of birds that fly the Realm, searching for messages and information, their very mission to collect tidbits that would later be processed in the Eyrie. 

The White Eagle sees and hears everything, and has never once been surprised his entire life. A habit not for the faint of heart, I've heard." he joked. 

"Then he is possibly listening in on us right now." roared Aegon. 

"Possibly, although I had the guards notified that any birds they kill around this pavilion will be greatly rewarded by you, and to apprise me of any birds they tend to see more than usual. Of course Robin knows his tactics better than anyone, and I'm sure that should he really wish to hear us, he'd get his wish sooner rather than later."

"Tell us more," asked Rhaenys, sitting on Aegon's lap, causing him to harden.

"They say the Starks can control winter, although I believe it is more their adaptability to it. Opposite of your gifts, if I recall correctly." he said, delighted when Aegon passed his hand through bare flame, unbothered. 

"Attacking them in winter would be a folly greater than ransacking Riverrun. I've heard tales of monsters in the night that do the Stark's bidding, and I guess the direwolf, a wolf larger than a horse, is not their emblem for nothing." 

He continued.

"The Tyrells have the ability to field tens of thousands of men with ease that is stupefying. They say they only need you to look at their rose once and they'll have you by the balls." he said, smiling at the merriment he had just caused. 

"I hear that is true of most maidens, at least that is what I've been told." japed Aegon, sending Rhaenys a most smitten look. 

"Funny as the wording seems to be, I find it suspicious that the House of Thorns, known for their treachery and manipulations, have worded their capabilities thus. 

Alas I have not dug deep enough to understand what it all means, and I fear that digging too deep would find me a corpse sooner than I wish. 

The Baratheons are the most war-like of the Eight, with crafts and powers mostly to do with battle. They say every Baratheon is a natural born berserker, their men capable of sustaining mortal wounds that would kill any man, while continuing on to inflict massive amounts of damage. 

I had once seen a Baratheon crush a fully armored foe with his bare hands. I hope it need not be said to never inhabit the same battlefield as these men, not without Balerion close by." 

"Duly noted." promised Aegon, Rhaenys visibly shaken on his lap. 

"The Lannisters are known as the most formidable of the Eight not because of their gold and riches, as some would have you believe. At least that is not what I believe to be true and concise. No. If I had to guess as to what made them what they are today, I would put my money on that of the most menacing of their traits, the absolute ruthlessness all Lannisters are known for. A Lannister always pays his debts, after all." Ser Meryon whispered, shivering, lost in thought. 

"What makes them a Great House? What powers do they own?" asked Aegon kindly, bringing the Spider back from his memories. 

"Oh. I fear I do not know." he replied mournfully. "All I can say is that none of the seven would openly fight the Lannisters. They are rumored to be capable of creating gold from nothing, although some say it's just a figure of speech. As to their main weapon, their modus operandi, I cannot say."

"Then what of the Martells?" voiced Rhaenys, consternation upon her face.

"The Martells, and Dorne in general, are very private of their lives. Other than to tell you their House's words, which are 'Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken' and the fact that during intense skirmishes with the Tyrells a great bird of fire is witnessed patrolling the border of Dorne, I cannot say more." finished the Spider, strangely fatigued. 

"Thank you, Ser Meryon, you may depart us." bade Aegon, the knight bowing before leaving the couple alone to their thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas how to write this, and I'll probably use Aegon's Conquest to hash out a few details I might have missed here. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> P.S. if anyone would like to take a shot at this, you'd find me more than willing. The concept intrigues me and I know I am not up to standard to make it a worthwhile concept as it should be. As always, peace out :)


End file.
